


The Colors Of Intimacy

by AnonJ



Series: Consent AU [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Anniversary!, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, nyehctar, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ
Summary: Intimacy is not just red and pink





	The Colors Of Intimacy

Intimacy is white- white snow, white bone, white dust- white like the purity he doesn't have to fake.

Intimacy is green- green healing, green forest, green vines- green like the kindness, _true_ kindness being shown to him.

Intimacy is blue- blue _"STOP"_ , blue  _"THAT'S TOO MUCH"_ , blue  _"I WANT YOU TO KILL ME"_ \- blue like the endless patience for  _him_ , for  _only_ him.

And, finally, intimacy is orange- orange  _"PLEASE!",_ orange  _"YES!"_ , orange  _"MORE, MORE, **MORE!"**_ \- orange like the soul which beats enough for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the Undertale Q&A confirmed my headcanon that Flowey pays more attention to Papyrus's true desires than anyone else.


End file.
